


Distraction

by Kyrate



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, Sass, Smut, honestly what is kaider without sass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5939304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyrate/pseuds/Kyrate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinder is a little stressed and Kai has an idea how he can help her out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> This took forever but i'm glad I finally finished it holy shit. Just a warning this takes place several years after the events of Something Borrowed Something Blue so Cinder and Kai are in their early to mid twenties.

Cinder paced the length of her bedroom scowling, the folds of her simple orange gown swishing with her agitated movements. The lunar nobility were starting to become a problem because of how much they fought to keep her from making much needed changes on Luna. Cinder wanted to outlaw the keeping of “pets,” ensure Shells and lunar soldiers had proper rights, and multiple other changes that she needed to make in order to fix the broken system on Artemesia. However, they refused to cooperate and insisted on sticking to the status quo, no matter how harmful of destructive it was. As it was Cinder was on the verge of using her lunar gift to make these people bang their heads against the throne room wall rather than go through another series of excruciating meetings.

As she paced around the room, Kai lay sprawled on top of her bed, with an amused expression on his face. Kai had just arrived at the palace yesterday for diplomatic negotiations between earth and Luna. To anybody else it seemed like the Commonwealths’ capable young Emperor was striving to negotiate with the Lunars. Unbeknownst to them, however, was that Kai really came to Luna just so he could see Cinder.

“You seem stressed,” he said unhelpfully. Cinder glared at him and kept pacing.

“Oh do I? I hadn’t noticed.” Cinder drawled. She had had a hard time sleeping lately because of the stress, and felt the pressure of the crown more acutely than ever. Cinder could not fathom why Levana had wanted this so badly, these pompous aristocrats were a nightmare.

“Just an observation.” Kai said sitting up. His hair was adorably rumpled, and stood out against his white silk shirt. He had dressed like a diplomat, wearing gray dress pants; his polished leather shoes were set neatly near the door. His matching jacket and red sash lay discarded on the divan against the wall. Cinder wrinkled her nose.

“Okay well I don’t need observations I need advice. What am I supposed to do? They’re asking for a ridiculous amount of privileges!” Cinder said throwing her hands up in frustration. Kai rubbed his chin, his gaze turned up thoughtfully. 

“Well,” he said, “you’ll have to find a compromise. Lunar nobles have some power. Not enough to do real damage though, Levana made sure that she didn’t give them too much, but they have enough to delay the work you’re trying to do. Offer them something that would placate them for awhile.” 

“Some of the things they want are downright horrible.”

“I don’t doubt that, but you need them to back off to make a bigger impact. Change takes time Cinder.” He said softly.

“I can’t wait though. I need to change this now if I’m ever going to turn Luna into a Republic.”

“I know,” Kai said “but nothing ever comes that easy.” Cinder scowled and turned away from him.

“Even if I can’t sort this mess out right now I have dozens of other things to do.” She started listing tasks off her fingers. “I have to open communications between the sectors, I have to order for larger Maglev tunnels for easier access and travel, mass produce Regolith protection masks, create more of the letumosis antidote, track down rogue Lunars on earth…” Her words trailed off as she felt hands slide across her waist to rest against her stomach. Kai leaned in close and kissed the spot right behind her left ear and spoke in a purr.

“You need a distraction.” He said, letting his breath ghost over her skin. Cinder shivered.

“No, I need three energy drinks and a better plan to end…” Cinder sucked in a harsh breath as Kai’s lips moved down her neck. “What are you doing?”

“I think it’s pretty obvious what I’m doing.” Kai said, he spun her around until she was facing him; she saw the twinkle of mischief in his eyes. “I’m distracting you.” Cinder rolled her eyes and pushed against his chest.

“Kai we don’t have time for this, you’re only gonna be here for a few more days and I have so much work to do-”

“I haven’t seen you in months,” he said, suddenly serious. “I want to spend time with you, just the two of us.”

“Kai-”

“Give me five minutes” he gazed at her with pleading eyes “please?” Cinder opened her mouth to retort then closed it again; it had been three and a half months (she had even counted the days) since they had been together. She had missed him, so much so that Iko teased her about it constantly. Cinder sighed; Kai always knew how to get under her skin.

“Okay” she said relenting, “what do you want to do…” Her words turned into a gasp of surprise as Kai lifted her up by her thighs and her legs curled around his hips on impulse.

“You.” He said, a wicked smile spreading across his lips. Cinders eyes widened, if she could blush her skin would have been the same color as Scarlet’s hair. Kai carried her over to the massive bed against the wall and set her down on top of the covers. He hovered over, balancing his weight on his elbows and grinned down at her.

“Try not to make too much noise.” He said.

“I could say the same to you.” Kai grinned as he leaned over and kissed her. His lips were soft but insistent as he moved his mouth against hers. Cinder fisted her hands in his hair when Kai snagged her bottom lip between his teeth and tugged at it. Cinder pulled him closer and licked inside his mouth, Kai groaned against her lips. Usually Kai’s kisses were soft and gentle, now they were passionate and insistent and achingly slow, as if he was trying to relearn the feel of them.Cinder moved her hands down his chest and griped the front of his shirt in her fists and pulled. The fabric gave way in a loud tearing noise and Kai broke the kiss to stared down at his ruined shirt.

“Seriously?” He said throwing off the sad remains of his tattered shirt.

“Sorry?” Cinder offered smirking. Kai’s eyes darkened with mirth as he bent down and kissed Cinder’s jaw. Her hands tightened around his bare shoulders as his lips moved from her chin to her throat. Cinder gasped as he bit the patch of skin right below her left ear then licked over the spot to soothe the sting. He moved agonizingly slow down her neck, nipping and kissing his way to her collarbone. Cinder arched her back off the bed when his lips latched onto a spot just above her breast. She knew that would leave a mark. Kai reached under her back and groped around for the zipper but it was too small for him to grab from that angle. He let out a decidedly not Kai-like growl and huffed in irritation. 

“How do you get this off?” He grunted. Cinder chuckled breathlessly.

“Here let me up for a second.” Kai reluctantly rolled off of her and watched as Cinder fumbled with the zipper for a few seconds with her shaking hands before grabbing it and tugging it down. Kai stared at the skin of her back that was slowly being revealed to him and he noticed that there was no bra clasp resting between her shoulder blades. Before he knew what he was doing he was off the bed and behind Cinder in an instant and was pushing the gown off her shoulders. The discarded garment fell to the floor and pooled around her ankles. Kai’s hands gripped her waist and Cinder wound her fingers, both metal and flesh, around his wrists as he pressed his mouth to the spot that connected her neck to her shoulder.

Cinder let out a small moan as Kai moved his lips along her shoulder, biting and sucking his way down to the spot between her shoulder blades. Cinder gripped his wrists tighter and ground against his hips behind her. Kai let out a surprised grunt as she moved her hips against him, she felt every inch of his hard length through his pants and bit her lip to keep from moaning. Kai spun her around and walked her over to the bed again, she sprawled on top of the covers as Kai slowly prowled forward on his hands and knees. His lips found hers again as his hands began to wander. He palmed Cinder’s right breast and gave it a small squeeze. Cinder groaned into his mouth as he lightly pinched her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. She gripped his shoulders tightly, her right hand leaving red half moon marks on his forearm. Cinder pushed against his chest and looked up at him with half lidded eyes  
.  
“Pants. Off. Now.” She commanded. Kai immediately lifted off her and Cinder briefly regretted her words when his warm body was gone. She propped herself on her elbows and watched as he pulled a condom out of his pants pocket then proceeded to pull off the rest of his clothes. Cinder felt excitement shoot through her and took the opportunity to pull off her own panties and spread her legs tauntingly at Kai.

His eyes darkened as he tore the wrapper off and slid the condom on his erection. When they first started having sex Cinder didn’t know what to expect but after seeing his penis for the first time she easily came to the conclusion that Kai was not lacking in the size department. He crawled towards her slowly, never taking his eyes off of her and Cinder felt arousal pool deep in her stomach. Kai hovered over her for a brief second before dipping down for another kiss. Using his hand he slid the tip of his cock inside her then stopped. Cinder whined and rolled her hips against him desperately, but Kai wanted to savor the feeling so he slid in slowly, inch by inch until she was full to the hilt. Cinder, however, was done waiting and Kai let out a surprised yelp as she used her legs to roll them both over and was now straddling his hips.

She placed her hands on his chest and began to move, slowly at first but gradually getting faster until she was bouncing and rolling against him. Cinder was moaning and gasping in-between breaths, her lips moved but no coherent words came out. As for Kai he was making soft grunting sounds as he moved his hips in tandem with hers. He moaned low in his throat when she bent over and bit his neck, hard.

Kai knew that he was close, the warmth in his stomach was growing hotter and he wasn’t sure how long it was he could hold out. He gripped Cinder’s thighs as her movements came quicker and more jerkily than they did before. Then he groaned loudly as his orgasm shot through his body, the heat finally releasing in one final pulse. Cinder gasped when she felt his cock throb and reached her climax right after him, tightening and twitching around him. She collapsed on top of him; their heavy breathing was the only sound in the quiet bedroom. Cinder rolled off of him and onto her left side, facing him across the covers. Kai mimicked her movements and rolled over too, looking into her warm brown eyes.

“So,” she said, “that was what you had in mind when you wanted to distract me?” 

“Absolutely, and I think it’s fair to say I succeeded.”

“You did,” she said smiling. “But you were wrong.” Kai frowned.

“What do you mean?” He asked confused. Cinder pointed at the digital clock on the side of the bed and Kai gaped.

“You took fifteen minutes” she said, “not five.” Kai paused, staring at his beautiful teasing Queen trying to think of a smart retort but coming up with none.

“Well then” he said, “how about I spend fifteen minutes more making it up to you?”

“What do you have in mind?” She said raising an eyebrow. Her smirk was all the invitation he needed.

“A distraction” 

“Then by all means your majesty,” she said crawling over him and slinging her legs around his hips, “distract me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually know if this is good or not but if you guys have criticisms than please send them to me at shadehunters.tumblr.com, since i'm fairly new to writing fanfiction.


End file.
